Staffel Sechs
Die sechste Staffel und somit die letzte der Serie, wird das erste Mal am 09. Januar 2015 auf dem Sender FOX ausgestrahlt. Sie umfasst 13 Episoden, die ununterbrochen gesendet werden, mit einem zweistündigen Staffelbeginn und -finale. Ein Sendetermin im deutschen Fernsehen ist noch nicht bekannt. Während Dot-Marie Jones und Amber Riley zum Hauptcast hochgestuft wurden, wurden Naya Rivera, Becca Tobin und Jenna Ushkowitz herabgestuft. Naya und Jenna sollen in drei bis vier Episoden auftauchen. Ebenso wurden Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell und Becca Tobin herabgestuft. Handlung Wichtige Ereignisse *Rachels Scheitern im Fernsehen. *Rachel stellt die New Directions wieder auf die Beine und wird ihre Direktorin. *Blaines und Kurts Trennung. **Blaines Beziehung mit David Karofsky und anschließende Trennung wegen seiner Gefühle für Kurt. **Blaine und Kurt kommen wieder zusammen und heiraten. *Blaines neuer Job als Coach der Dalton Academy Warblers. *Kurt begereift seinen Fehler, sich von Blaine getrennt zu haben und versucht ihn zu beheben. **Er wird Co-Direktor der New Directions. *Wills neuer Job als Direktor von Vocal Adrenaline. **Wenige Wochen später kündigt er ihn jedoch und wird Berater der New Directions. *Quinn und Tina helfen Becky bei ihren Problemen mit ihrem Freund. *Kurts Beziehung mit Walter. *Die Einführung der neuen Mitglieder der New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Madison und Mason sowie Spencer. *Brittanas Verlobung. *Coach Beiste outet sich als transsexuell. **Nach seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung kehrt er als Sheldon zurück an die McKinley. *Die Invitationals, bei denen die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers antreten und von Sue veranstaltet werden. **New Directions gehen als Sieger hervor. *Kitty tritt den New Directions wieder bei. *Sue versucht die Romanze zwischen Blaine und Kurt wieder aufleben zu lassen. *Der Beginn der Samchel-Beziehung *Brittanys (erfolglose) Versuche, Alma Lopez dazu zu bringen, sich mit ihrer Eneklin Santana auszusöhnen, um ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit zu akzeptieren. *Rachels Rückkehr auf die Broadwaybühnen. *Die Rückkehr von Unique Adams. *Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit. **Die Rückkehr von Sugar Motta. **Blaine und Kurts Doppelhochzeit mit Brittany und Santana. *Tinas gescheiterter Heiratsantrag für Mike. **Arties "Sicherheitsantrag" für Tina. Trivia *Mit nur 13 Episoden, ist es die kürzeste Staffel der Serie. *Das ist die erste und einzige Staffel, ... **in der Jenna Ushkowitz nicht zum Hauptcast gehört. **in der Dot-Marie Jones zum Hauptcast gehört. **in der keiner vom Hauptcast Mitglied im Glee Club ist. **die vor jeder Titelkarte "Fox Presents" stehen hat. ***In Australien ist es jedoch nicht zu sehen. **in der alle Episoden am Stück und ohne Pausen ausgestrahlt werden. **von der FOX das DVD-Cover und Veröfffentlichungsdatum vor Ende Staffel bekannt gab. *Diese Staffel hat mit neun die wenigsten Hauptdarsteller. Mit Ausnahme der ersten, die zwölf hatte, hatten alle anderen Staffeln 14 oder 15. **Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele und Matthew Morrison sind die einzigen, die in jeder Staffel zum Hauptcast gehörten. *Andrea, Artie, Becky, Brittany, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Rod, Santana, Sue Tina und Will sind die einzigen Charaktere, die in jeder Staffel vorkamen. **Bei Lauren trifft das ebenfalsl zu, jedoch war sie in City of Angels nur in Rückblenden zu sehen. *Bisher ist es die einzige Staffel, in der keine Lady GaGa oder Madonna Songs vorkamen. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Loser Like Me' Ian Brennan Brad Falchuk |Handlung = Sechs Monate sind vergangen, seitdem sich die Freunde in New York voneinander verabschiedet haben. Rachels TV-Ouvertüre wurde ein Flop und da sie nicht zurück zum Broadway kann, beschließt sie nach Lima zu gehen, um den Glee Club wieder ins Leben zu rufen, wo sie erfährt, dass ihre Väter geschieden sind. Kurt hat die Verlobung mit Blaine aufgelöst, woraufhin dessen Noten immer schlechter wurden und er die NYADA verließ, um der neue Coach der Warblers zu werden. Nachdem Kurt sich eingestanden hat, dass die Trennung ein Fehler war, kehrt er nach Lima zurück und will ihn zurück, doch Blaine ist mittlerweile mit Karofsky zusammen. Schon einmal da, wird Kurt von Rachel dazu überredet, ihr bei der Leitung der New Directions zu helfen. Währenddessen haben auch Sam und Will neue Herausforderungen gefunden: Sam ist nun Beistes Co-Trainer und Will coacht Vocal Adrenaline. |Songs = Uninvited • Suddenly Seymour • Sing • Dance the Night Away • Let It Go}} 'Homecoming' 'Jagged Little Tapestry' 'The Hurt Locker, Part One' 'The Hurt Locker, Part Two' 'What the World Needs Now' 'Transitioning' 'A Wedding' 'Child Star' 'The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester' 'We Built This Glee Club' '2009' 'Dreams Come True' Ian Brennan Brad Falchuk |Handlung = Nach der Reise in die Vergangenheit, reist Glee in die Zukunft, um zu sehen, wie die Leben der Charaktere nach fünf Jahren vorangekommen sind. |Songs = You'll Never Walk Alone • Teach Your Children • I Lived}} Kategorie:Staffeln